


真相第六章

by Asakem



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asakem/pseuds/Asakem
Summary: 真相  贺红  追妻火葬场   伪替身
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	真相第六章

莫关山租的房子在小区最里边儿那栋，离门口小卖部有一大段距离，中间还得插过一个休闲区，休闲区那儿各种健身器材应有尽有，虽然有些陈旧，但并不妨碍年纪大点儿的老人去锻炼扯谈。

提在手里的东西对孕妇来说还是有些重了，莫关山只能慢慢的朝前走，边走还得保护肚子不被发现。

“哟，小莫出来买东西呀。”坐在椅子上抽烟的邻居大爷发现了想要从一旁绕过去的莫关山。

“是。”莫关山不想多言，回了个字就想走。

但偏偏今天什么事儿都像跟他杠上了一样，现在是傍晚，正是小区里大爷大妈出来活动的高峰期，许多大妈也随着声音注意到了一旁的莫关山。

“这不是小莫吗，平时难得见一回，没想到今天在这儿遇到了。”一个大妈开腔道。

“是啊，不过我看小莫也老大不小了，身边儿看起来没个伴啊，这可不行。”在一旁嘴角下长了一个黑痣的大妈开口。

这个黑痣大妈姓杨，或许是受她天生的这颗痣的影响，她格外喜欢给人做媒，小区里哪户人家有个未嫁omega哪互人家有个未娶的alpha她都摸得清清楚楚。一般不用人来请，她上赶着到人家里说媒。莫关山正是因为清楚这一点所以平时能避开她就避开，避不开也不会同她多说一句话。

“不关你事。”莫关山想走。

“小伙子，话可不能这么说，”杨大妈显然把莫关山的不悦自动忽视了，“你看哪一个omega不想找一个如意郎君共度一生的，小莫，阿姨给你介绍一个怎么样，就隔壁小区李家……”

“杨婶，我看您啊，就别操这个心了。”一个声音从身后传来，说话的竟然是超市遇到的那位大喇叭。

“王婶怎么这么说？”

王婶就是那位大喇叭。

王婶冷笑一声，随即从口袋里拿出一张单子，摊开朝莫关山的背影大叫:“小莫，这个孕检单是你掉的吧。”

莫关山的脚步顿时一滞，他快速的摸摸自己的口袋，发现里面除了钱包空空如也，果然是掉了。他的眼神里闪过一丝错愕。

“什么孕检单？”杨婶探头看向那张单子。

“你们还不知道吧，小莫可是有几个月身孕了。”王婶挑衅的看着莫关山。

一时间所有人开始在一旁窃窃私语，甚至有人在对莫关山指指点点，瞬间处于舆论中心的莫关山只感觉背脊发凉，他发着抖走向王婶，伸手:“给我。”

“我记得，小莫你还没结婚吧，甚至大家都没听过你有什么男朋友……”王婶的讲话戛然而止，给在场的所有人留下了不小的想象空间。

“我说，还我。”莫关山语气发冷。

“未婚先孕可是大忌啊，这要传出去了，小莫，你的名声可就不保了。”王婶故意刺激他。

莫关山讥笑一声:“被你知道了不就等于所有人都知道了吗，装什么好心？”

“嘿！未婚先孕的可是你，语气还这么犟？”

“小莫，我以为你每天早出晚归是为了生计，原本觉得你是一个踏实上进的年轻人，没想到啊……”一个看热闹不嫌事大的人佯装惋惜道。

“是啊是啊。”瞬间就有人开始附和。

莫关山上前一步把自己的单子抢了过来，转身扭头就走，只是每走一步就像踩在刀尖上一样，身后从脚跟到后脑勺都在发热，他能感受到有无数双眼睛盯着他。

好不容易回到了自己的房子他也没觉得多轻松，原本以为可以安心的在这里养胎，现在看来，可能得搬走了。

走了也好，走了就不用看见贺天了，以后还会有孩子陪着他，贺天的孩子，够了。他不会奢求更多。

莫关山没什么胃口，但顾忌着肚子里那位要吃，他勉强吃了一点牛奶麦片，然后坐在沙发上发呆，电视机里播放的电视剧他一幕都没看进去，甚至什么时候进入了广告他也不知道。

“你是？”

“名字不方便告诉，但是我能贡献我的腺体给贺天，什么时候安排手术？”

贺呈有些惊讶，眼前这个单薄的男生今天来找他，二话不说就说要捐献自己的腺体，有那么一瞬间他都以为莫关山是个骗子。

好在信息素的匹配度在提醒他莫关山是来真的。

“先生，这不是在开玩笑，您不说要任何报酬，这事儿听起来有些不现实。”

“不管你信不信，把我的腺体给他。”

“你要明白，即使手术成功了你们两个也不会有任何结果，即使其中产生了感情质变，我也不会同意你们在一起。我已经给他找了一个再合适不过的omega未婚妻，门当户对。”

莫关山自嘲一笑，他怎么可能奢求要跟贺天在一起，他只是想为贺天做些什么。

贺呈看着莫关山，脸上的表情变幻莫测。他实在不懂莫关山为什么要这么做。折磨了自己还什么好处都得不到，他图什么？

……

啊！好痛……

莫关山意识混沌，腺体被切除的时候再高浓度的麻醉剂也缓解不了这种剥离骨肉的疼痛，他疼的蜷缩自己的身子……

太痛了……

……

莫关山猛的惊醒了。他四处看看，发现周围一片漆黑，房间里忘了开灯，现在已经是晚上了。

莫关山拍拍自己的脑袋，又梦到了在医院的那段日子了……只是，这是第一次梦到自己做腺体切除手术的时候。

即使是梦他也能清晰的感受到那种刻骨铭心的疼痛。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看！


End file.
